Gift From the Sassy, Gay Friend
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Meet Margarita Blankenheim from the bestselling novel Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep. She is about to fatally poison the whole town and herself because she felt exploited. This fate could've been avoided if she had a Sassy, Gay Friend. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Well, guys, I regret to inform you that this is the last one-shot in the **Seven Deadly Vocaloid Sins/Sassy, Gay Friend **series. I had some fun writing this small series, and I got to listen to some great Vocaloid music! All in all, my favorite Seven Deadly Sins songs were "The Madness of Duke Venomania", "Conchita, Epicurian Daughter of Evil", "Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep" and "Judgement of Corruption", and I'd have to say that I liked all of these one-shots equally.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, any of Mothy's songs, MiO water flavoring, or Sassy, Gay Friend.**

* * *

><p>Hatsune Margarita Miku Blankenheim sat on her bed, studying a poison that would put her entire hometown to sleep, as in, death.<p>

"Meet Margarita Blankenheim from the bestselling novel _Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep_. She is about to fatally poison the whole town and herself because she felt exploited. This fate could've been avoided if she had a Sassy, Gay Friend," The narrator explained. Then, Len, wearing a sparkly, peach scarf clearly meant for girls, entered the room.

"What are you doing? What, what, WHAT are you doing?" Len asked Miku.

"I'm gonna make everyone in town fall asleep. The reason why i've been used like a porcelain doll is because everyone is stressed. I want to make them happy," Miku explained.

"Okay, Miku, sugar buns, are you sure that 'fall asleep' isn't a euphemism for 'poison them to death'? Because, it sure sounds like it," Len pointed out.

"Don't be foolish, Sassy, Gay Friend. Meiko - I mean, Julia - tried it out on her ex, and she said it worked wonders for him," Miku said. Len rolled his eyes.

"Honey, he died after taking that sleeping drug. We were at the freaking funeral, remember? I was there, you were there, Kaito was there, all of the Vocaloids were there, honey!" Len ranted. Miku sighed.

"I guess he must've had an overdose," Miku said.

"No, Miku, he ingested poison. I mean, what were you thinking? What, what, WHAT were you thinking?" Len asked Miku.

"I was thinking of bringing sweet dreams and sweet sleep to everyone of this town," Miku said.

"Yeah, well, that's gonna cause problems for everyone. I know it caused problems for my PR man," Len said. Miku sighed. "Let me guess, this is because of boy troubles?"

"Yep. Pretty much. My husband is a womanizer, what can I say?" Miku said.

"Is he Gakupo? If so, please let Big Al deal with him. I mean, Gakupo screwed a nine-year-old AND a horse. That harem is VERY messed up," Len ranted.

"Actually, my husband's Kaito in this story," Miku pointed out. Len grew silent.

"It all makes sense now..." Len said.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked Len.

"Miku, i'm going to give you something to share with the villagers to make them happy - MiO," Len said as he pulled out the beverage flavoring.

"MiO? Isn't she a Strike Witch?" Miku asked Len.

"Yep, but, for this MiO, you flip it, tip it, and sip it," Len explained as he flipped open the bottle, poured the beverage flavoring into a glass of water, and gave it to Miku. Miku took a drink of the flavored beverage.

"Ooh! I felt a perky, happy jolt! This stuff's yummy!" Miku commented.

"See? You're feeling happy already! Plus, with all of the different flavorings, everyone in this town is happy!" Len said.

"I have taken control of my beverage and my life!" Miku proclaimed.

"See? Now, go put some MiO in people's drinks and make them happy, you stupid bitch!" len told Miku before turning to the camera. "She's a stupid bitch."

**Fin for the Seven Deadly Sins/Sassy, Gay Friend series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes on This Series: This really wasn't going to be a series. It just started with me watching "The Madness of Duke Venomania" and spotting that Yuki Kaai was in his harem. But, I got an idea (and suggestion) to do a Sassy, Gay Friend mash-up with "Servant of Evil", so I went ahead and did that. Then, I wanted to do one for "Conchita, Epicurian Daughter of Evil", and, it grew into a series for all of Mothy's "Seven Deadly Sins" videos (and, we don't mean ones for the Flogging Molly song "The Seven Deadly Sins" [which is another good song about the Seven Deadly Sins]) mashed up with Sassy, Gay Friend. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting my series, and thank you to Big Al, Honne Dell, Kamui Gakupo, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Utatane Piko, and Kagamine Len for being the Sassy, Gay Friends to Duke Venomania, Princess Rin, Vanika Conchita, Kayo Suduo, Marlon Gallerian, and Margarita Blankenheim. They needed advice from their Sassy, Gay Friends, and they couldn't do anything without them!<strong>

**Review the entire Mothy/Sassy, Gay Friend Series!**


End file.
